A piezoelectric igniter for lighters is already known, having a striking mechanism and a piezoelectric transducer and a hammer which is movable in the direction of the latter and which co-operates with an energy storing spring which can be compressed by an actuating member. Said igniter further comprises a movement release device for the hammer and a housing which surrounds these parts and against the one front end of which the piezoelectric transducer butts.